Their Dirty Secret
by SomeRandomPerson99
Summary: To everyone else Jaune and Blake weren't friends. Just people who happened to sit at the same table for months on end and yet never spoke a word to one another. Blake was always busy with her team and Jaune with his or to a lesser extent Ruby when he wasn't crushing on Weiss. That was good. That was what they wanted you to think because if anyone ever found out their dirty secret..


**AN: Hello all. Just a simple smut filled oneshot. I hope you enjoy. Good and bad feedback is always appreciated. As for the cover image I have no idea who made or edited it. Just found it on google images and it wouldn't even let me go to the site do to some error.**

* * *

 **Their Dirty Secret**

* * *

Blake couldn't help but grin softly as she led Jaune into her teams dorm. The others were going to be gone for about an hour and that meant they had plenty of time for a round or two. The others of both her and Jaune's team were busy in town shopping, eating dinner, or training here at the school.

"I'm surprised you lied to Pyrrha to get out of training tonight." Blake smiled as she sat on her bed.

"Well, we don't normally get a chance to do this anymore. Especially with Sun hanging around you all the time now." The blond countered dropping to his knees.

"True…It is a bit annoying, but we have to keep up appearances." She started to pull up her plaid skirt. "Do you want me to keep my leggings on or take them off first?"

"Hm…You can keep them on for now."

She nodded and wrapped her long legs around his causing him to get nose deep into panties. His mouth once again did its magic and she could feel herself becoming ever so moist. A soft moan escaped her lips as his tongue seemed to go on overdrive.

"Fuck…Jaune you're so damn good at this. It's hard to believe you never even held a girls hand before we met." She groaned.

Jaune went back up for air. "Hah… Yeah, me too. I learned a lot from you though. It's still hard to believe we have been doing this since the night of initiation."

She smiled at the fond memory. Back then she had been so anti-social with her would be teammates. When that blond dork picked the spot next to her since they had run out of room she wanted to curse her luck at being stuck with a guy who still wore a onesie.

Naturally, it had turned into a blessing. She was showing a bit too much leg and he having an erection a bit too big to hide even through his sleeping bag. It was a bit of a long shot (no pun intended) but she was curious and slightly amused. It also helped it had been _way_ too long since someone had eaten her out properly or gave it to her the way she liked. How they didn't get caught was beyond her or if someone did see them she was glad they kept their stupid mouth shut.

Was it wrong that doing it in public at night like that had kind of turned her on?

Ever since they had kept the illusion of never speaking to one another while meeting in secret when they could.

"I don't even care that you wear that onesie still." She giggled.

He chuckled and went back under her skirt and she rewrapped her legs around him. Blake knew how much he loved that and she didn't blame him. She knew she had amazing legs and how much tend to love them.

More soft moans escaped her lips as Jaune slid her panties to the side and started eating her out raw. His tongue went so deep and started to stir her up. She placed her hands on his head and she tried to force him to go even deeper. It felt like he was scratching an itch that she could never truly get herself and now she was pretty sure she was going to have to wash her sheets again soon.

"Ahh…Ohhh…Jaune…I might cum soon." Blake leaned back now and rested against the wall as her blond partner continued to finish the job. It wasn't long before the water works started in earnest.

Jaune let out a muffled response as he continued until she creamed on him. He was always so good like that and never got mad when she did that to him. Instead, he waited for her to free him from her legs before he quickly cleaned himself off of her juices.

"My turn now." He grinned.

Blake grinned as well. Even when it was his turn, he still made her feel amazing.

Jaune's hands went up her school uniform as he slowly started unbuttoning her top. Pinning her against the wall of her bunk he started to kiss down her neck but made sure not leave any marks. She was in love with the way he teased her breasts as he went down while also kissing her.

Her top was soon discarded along with her lacy black bra. Plump D-cup breasts were now exposed in all their glory for him to enjoy.

His hands grabbed her tits quickly and forcefully as he squeezed them in his hands. She felt her legs tremble a bit as excitement started to flow through her once more. Normally she was so distant from anyone outside of her team… Moody even and yet Jaune made her precious breasts his like it was nothing.

All it took was a few words and she would easily spread her beautiful creamy legs for him at any given moment…If they were alone of course.

"You sure love boobs. Maybe you should have tried to sleep next to Yang on initiation night." She teased.

"No, I don't have much interest in Yang that way to be honest. I have seven sisters and being blonde she reminds me too much of them." He shrugged and then started sucking on tits as if he was a baby.

She smiled and enjoyed their guilty pleasure even more. Her hands already undoing his zipper before sliding out his rock-hard member.

"It feels like this thing has gotten bigger every time I see it." She almost drooled.

"That's because you have the magic touch."

"Oh? What about Weiss. Do you really have a crush on her or is that just for show?"

"I do." He nodded. "I just…All I care about when it comes to sex is you right now."

"Good." She smiled and started to stroke his dick. "Sorry for bringing Weiss up right now. I was a bit curious though."

"It's fine, but she has nothing to do with what I and you do in secret. It's not like any of us are officially dating anyone right now anyway."

"Yep. Being friends with benefits is perfect for me. I'm not really ready for another relationship right now. Especially with how my last one ended…"

He nodded since he knew all about her past long before she told her team. His hands slid up her skirt as he removed her black panties and started to finger her. Her mind quickly forgot about Adam as she felt more pleasure invade her senses.

"Are you sure? I thought you might be going to the dance with Sun now that you're giving the White Fang research a break?"

She shrugged. "I might…But even if I am, _you're_ the one I'm meeting up with afterwards. I'm know I'm going to need you after a night at a stupid dance." She moaned as his hands started to go faster and hit just the right spot.

He chuckled. "Seems a bit mean… Dances aren't that bad either."

"I don't care. Everyone seems to expect me to go the dance with him because we are both faunus or something. It's a lame reason to go with someone and it's not like anyone will ever know about what me and you do behind the scenes anyway." She shrugged.

"True. It will be our dirty secret, forever, right?" He asked as he fingers picked up its pace.

"Yes... Oh, shit Jaune! I'm ready so just bend me over already!" She groaned. She really couldn't care less about some stupid dance, but everyone expected her to go and wouldn't take no for an answer. Her only real worry though, was if Jaune did go with Pyrrha. What would happen then if he got into a real relationship?

Blake couldn't bring herself to ask as ecstasy filled both her mind and body. His hands were surprisingly forceful as he bent over one of their desks they used to work on school work. It was Weiss's ironically…

Jaune gave her now bare ass a hard smack causing her to shiver in delight along with a loud groan. His hard dick inserted its way into her pussy and she once again stopped caring about anything else.

The blond himself couldn't help but moan a bit as he felt himself get sucked into Blake. She was bent over, and her tits were pressed against the desk and he thrusted hard into her. Blake's moans were super hot, and he couldn't help but get super horny whenever he heard them.

"Blake, be my fuck buddy forever okay? No matter what happens, I can't stop doing this with you." He groaned as his dick penetrated deeper into her. Loud moans escaped her lips in response and worry started to fester in him that the neighboring rooms might hear her.

"I'll always be your personal pussy Jaune…" Blake groaned louder as he hit her G-spot perfectly. "No one else I had could even come close to this…" She wondered if it was because she had only been with faunus in the past?

Doubt filled Blake's mind even more now about the White Fang. Their actions were endangering the lives of human men! No wonder so many faunus women preferred human men compared to other faunus males. Jaune and her weren't the only case of this happening. Velvet and Neon along with their partners were also good examples of this.

"Thanks Blake…" He smiled is typical dorky smile and continued to grab her hips as he fucked her silly. It wasn't long until they both reached their climax and their juices went together.

She smiled as his hot, warm cum filled her up before it dripped out of her and onto the floor. They could clean up the mess with just enough time to spare she figured. "You should totally put a condom on next time…"

"You always say that but then never make me."

"True…I just loved it when you fill me up so much." She smiled and started to put her shirt on as he zipped up his pants.

"I agree. Lets just hurry and clean this mess up. I hope you don't get pregnant thought…"

"I won't…I'm on the pill. So, it _should_ be fine."

The secret duo quickly cleaned up the mess before going their separate ways as if they never hung out at all. Blake never did get pregnant despite how many times she secretly fucked Jaune during their remainder stay at Beacon.

* * *

Blake never really had worry about Pyrrha ether despite what happened at the dance. After Beacon fell and Pyrrha sadly died, she regretted running away. She had missed Jaune's big human dick _so_ much and the company of her team was nice too.

Sun had been good company, but when she reunited with her team and Jaune at Haven she snuck into his room after the battle of Haven. She figured she and Jaune had a lot of time to make up for and that shit eating grin Jaune made when she started to strip for him again after so long mean that he probably agreed.

"Sorry I ran away Jaune…Are you still mad at me?" Blake asked now completely naked for the only person who would actually have her body.

"No. I mean I'm just happy you're back and Yang seems to be doing okay now." His hand slapped her bare ass hard causing her to groan in delight.

"Good. I'll try to make it up to my team…Especially you." She smiled getting on her knees.

"Well, you bringing that faunus army and the police did help in the long run so it's all good." He grinned as she deep throated him again.

She paused and looked up at him. "Yeah. Anyway…" She stood up and bent over. "I want it _here_ now. I missed that _so_ much."

He looked at her beautiful ass. "You mean Sun didn't do anything with you? You have been with him for like almost a year, now right?"

She shook her head. "Not that long and no he didn't. I still want to stay single…And you're my only fuck buddy. You're all I need to be honest."

Jaune nodded and gave the pussy what it wanted so bad. The rest of the night was filled with moaning and juices. He wouldn't have it any other way…

No one would ever know their dirty secret.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
